This invention relates generally to the field of ice fishing tip-up lights, and more particularly to an apparatus for indicating an ice fishing tip-up strike with dual usage of marking trails in low light conditions by a flashing light source and reflective body.
Since the time ice fishing tip-ups and like devices have been in use, there have been numerous ways users have made a strike apparent after daylight hours. Common indicators on tip-ups are flags, some equipped with lights. Flags that are used with devices are not easily seen in the dark and therefore have been equipped with lights. The lights that are used with these devices are constantly burning type that are usually white/clear or red in color. The lights are turned to the on position in different ways, though all in conjunction with a flag moving into a vertical upright position. U.S. Patents Thiel U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,493, Whitacre U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,294, and Dumar U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,673 are examples of existing devices that include a light to indicate a fish strike on tip-ups.
Theil's light uses a mechanical connection of the flag itself to complete a circuit to light a bulb when the flag is in the upright position. Whitacre's light itself slides down th flag staff into a socket to make the electrical connection to light a bulb. Dumar's light uses a modified conventional flashlight to act as the light source. The flashlight is mounted to the base of the tip-up and when the flag moves to the upright position, a circuit blocking piece of material is removed thereby completing the circuit to light the flashlight.
Common indicators in existence are not easily portable, if at all, from one type of tip-up to another. They are not self-contained, weather-tight assemblies, and are often mechanical. These mechanical connections can produce poor connections due to elements of weather and corrosion.
The constant burning type lights used can be confused with headlights and taillights of vehicles traveling on a frozen lake. A constant burning light draws 100% of its power consumption at all times, so the power source life can be short lived. These indicators are also currently limited in color options so that ownership of a tip-up with a strike may be falsely identified in heavily fished areas such as tournaments.
The lights that are specified by the patent examples listed are located on places of the tip-up other than the extreme end of the flag, limiting their visibility. The weight of these existing devices would be more than the strength of flag springs can raise to the upright position.
Tip-up lights by design have been single purpose devices, i.e., to indicate a fish strike on a tip-up during poor visibility. When the flag is down, these lights are not illuminated and location of the fishing apparatus is difficult to locate. The locations of tip-ups on frozen lakes are at times marked with a snow pile, stick, or small tree branch next to the device. These are not easily seen themselves and the fishing equipment is left vulnerable to damage by motorized vehicles traveling on a frozen lake.